She lost control
by mentes en formol
Summary: ¿Y tú que serías capaz de hacer si te encontraras cegado por los celos?


_bueno este es el primer one-sot que me animo a escribir de esta parejita y lo primero que publico por aqui, espero algun comentarito sobre este que es un especial de halloween (todavia falta pero me importa un comino xD), me encantan estas fechas y tengo mas cositas por publicar, perdonen cualquier cosita que no quede, bueno in mas los dejo con esto que se me ocurrio mientas llovia y me encontraba de muy mal humor jajaja _

_saludos!_

* * *

><p>La noche parece ser violenta, tanto como la escena que acaban mis ojos de presenciar, el aire que con fuerza azota y me obliga a medio cerrar mis ojos, el cielo se torna rojizo y los relámpagos anuncian la eminente tormenta que se aproxima, las nubes tapan la macabra luna que parece estar burlándose de mí, trato de respirar pero mi cuerpo en shock me lo impide.<p>

Veo a la muerte frente a mi, aquel ser tan temido a tomado forma de mujer, con cabello largo y suelto en un rubio ceniza, un cuerpo que sin ser voluptuosos se mueve con la gracia de un felino, el fino rostro de piel blanca es manchado por pequeñas gotas de sangre que comienza a secarse, comienza a tirar de su corta y holgada blusa color rojo oscuro, la jala en un reflejo de su ansiedad, la falta corta y pegada al cuerpo en negro al igualque sus comverse y aquella chamarra de cuero que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Sin más Maka albarn parecía disfrutar del momento dando saltitos de alegría.

Aquellos ojos verdes están llenos de locura.

Mientras que aquel charco de sangre hacia juego con mi mirada carmesí, aquella mujer castaña suelta un quejido y cae boca abajo con fuerza al frio piso, sus ojos abiertos me miran con suplica pidiendo ayuda, una ayuda que lamentablemente no puedo darle.

Maka picotea el cuerpo comprobando que la vida escapara por completo de este.

Mi cuerpo por fin reacciona, recargo mi mano derecha en la pared con moho y de pintura descarapelada, llevo la otra mano al pecho que comienza a doler al ver aquella arma, mi mente me pide que corra antes de ser cortado al igual que aquella desafortunada mujer en el piso mugriento de ese callejón, el arma de un ágil movimiento es despojada de la sangre que en su hoja escurría.

Esa mujer es letal pero hermosa.

Me separo de la pared que es mi único soporte, las piernas me parecen de gelatina impidiendo que de paso firme, caigo de culo al piso, giro y trato de levantarme gateando un poco en el proceso, el pantalón negro termina desgarrado por algo que ni me fije que era, la chamarra desalineada y la camisa empapada de sangre, es inevitable y una arcada reclama mi garganta sacando lo poco que en mi estómago había, suspiro con cansancio mientras trato de alejarme más giro de nuevo quedando sentado en el mal oliente piso, y miro a Maka que ahora parece tener una expresión muy seria juega con la guadaña que antes había sido parte de la bizarra decoración de la sala en casa de su pare spirit , permanece con el arma girándola entre sus manos como si de un simple bastón se tratara, detiene sus movimientos mientras que con paso firme camina hacia mi, pasa por encima de aquel cadáver pisándolo.

― Soul Eater Evans― escupe mi nombre con rencor, cortando con su lengua cada letra dicha, no había rastros de aquella felicidad que segundos atrás había poseído y aquello me congelaba la sangre.

Ella perdió el control

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensabas engañarme? ¿Creías acaso que no me daría cuenta?― me dice burlona mientras que su rostro desmiente aquel tono de voz usado.

― Y…yo no…― respondo entrecortadamente casi como un susurro, mi acción pinta una pequeña sonrisa de lado en las finas facciones.

―Tienes dos opciones soul― lo medita por un segundo más mientras cómoda se recarga en la guadaña- o mueres aquí o lo haces medio metro más atrás de donde estas ahora.

Sus opciones me dejan con la piel de gallina y hacen que por mi espalda pasen a sus anchas los escalofríos, y entonces lo recuerdo

― ¿No pudiste inventar tu propia frase?― le digo con la poca valentía que pude exprimirle a mi tembloroso cuerpo.

- Hay una diferencia Evans-menciona Maka Ser TUS enormes colas pero en Tú atreviste a matar - con seguridad se acerca Ahora Más mi.

Pone un pie entre mis piernas mientras el otro lo coloca al lado de mi pierna derecha.

― ¿Es venganza acaso?― pregunto ya más calmado a pesar de su cercanía, la amenaza y ante el evidente fin que tendré.

Sonríe como si hubiera recibido una hermosa noticia.

― Creo que en nosotros es un simple ritual, una manera de mostrar con hechos lo que sentimos― con una dulce voz que sin duda contradice en sobre manera sus actos, pues el filo de la guadaña descansa bajo mi cuello, un delgado hilo de sangre sale de mi piel al recibir un pequeño corte con la punta de dicha arma.

La mujer decidida, estudiosa pecho plano, Maka albarn mi novia desde hacía unos cuantos años, recordé entonces todo lo sucedido un año atrás, la situación era casi la misma a diferencia de que había acabado a golpes a un idiota que insistía con tener lo que es mío, esa noche en nuestro departamento molí a golpes a ese asqueroso rubio de ojos azules.

―Tendré que acostumbrarme a tus ataques de celos― le contesto burlón, Maka relaja el cuerpo y me tiende una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, la miro con cariño y con todo aquel respeto que por idiota le había perdido y que con un método muy extraño Maka había hecho regresar.

― Te ves muy sexi usando esa guadaña ― murmuro en su oído ―tendré que engañarte más seguido― y me maldigo por ser lo último un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

― Idiota ― recibo de respuesta acompañado con un codazo en las costillas al percatarme de su sonrojo.

Yo había matado a golpes, ella había prácticamente partido a la mitad a alguien.

Las cosas que hace uno por amor y por que este perdure…. Más allá de una simple ilusión o de unos chocolates en un 14 de febrero, sin duda nuestro amor es tan extraño como el hecho de que las calles estén tan desiertas.

Esa es nuestra forma de amarnos, una muy sádica y poco romántica quizás, pero bastante profunda e interesante.

―Maka, de verdad que te toca lavar mi ropa y aparte hacer la cena ―

― ¿Acaso yo fui la que te engaño por dos meses y la que se besaba con otro en un mugroso callejón? ―

―Demonios Makaa! Si también tú lo hiciste―

―!Hee! Nooo el tipo solo era un acosador le toco la mala suerte de besarme cuando tu llegabas a casa, te lo he dicho mil veces soul ―

―De acuerdo yo lavo y tú haces la cena―Sin duda la noche será ahora tranquila, nada como una buena reconciliación.

Sin duda la noche será ahora tranquila, nada como una buena reconciliación.


End file.
